1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting diode (LED) device has been widely known as a lighting device designed to prolong product life and to lower power consumption.
There has been proposed, for example, a LED bulb provided with a LED, a supporting member thereof, and a circuit which can be housed inside the supporting member (ref: for example, “Lead other companies with a LED bulb”, the Internet at (http://it.nikkei.co.jp/business/news/index.aspx?n=MMIT2J000024112009)).
The supporting member proposed in the above-described document continuously includes a circular plate disposed below the LED and a fin disposed down below the circular plate. The supporting member is integrally formed of aluminum by die-cast molding.
When the light-emitting diode device becomes high in temperature by the heat generation of the LED, the luminous efficiency is reduced, so that the supporting member in the above-described document dissipates the heat generated from the LED from the fin via the circular plate.